1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to latching devices and electronic devices employing the latching devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as portable computers, usually use a latching device to fasten a cover assembly to a base assembly. The latching device includes at least one hook. The hook usually protrudes out from the cover assembly. When the electronic device is in an unfolded state, the hook is exposed and prone to damage due to accidental or inadvertent impacts.